Of Oatmeal Baths and Unlocked Doors
by ArrowBee
Summary: MISAKUMI ONESHOT CHALLENGE (and you thought you were late in submitting lol) Ayuzawa Misaki has an unbearable itch, and Dr Usui seems to have the remedies for it. Maybe, he can help?


**Word prompt: poison ivy  
** **Genre given: Family (it was like a side genre though, lame of me I know)**

 **I HATE THIS FIC I JUST HAVE THIS NEED TO FINISH WHAT I'VE STARTED SO HERE'S MY MISAKUMI ONESHOT CHALLENGE. LOL I'M PROBABLY DISQUALIFIED BUT ARROWBEE GIVES NO SHTS ANYMORE IT'S 2018 GUYS WE'RE JUST HERE TO HAVE A GOOD TIME AIGHT I'M OUT  
**

 **Warning: This fic is strictly for mature readers, but I felt that it wasn't that bad to be under the M rating (unless y'all say so). This fic is also super ooc that I cringed the whole time typing it, so I'm probably deleting it on April 27.**

* * *

 **Of Oatmeal Baths and Unlocked Doors**

* * *

Ayuzawa Misaki wrinkles her nose at the foul stench that has filled the air for quite some time now.

 _"Onee-chan."_

"Hmm?"

 _"Please hang in there and make do with You-kun's oatmeal. And oh, I phoned a doctor for you."_

The raven-haired woman nodded as she roamed her eyes over the mess that she made, squinting at the cucumber slices scattered by her side. A sigh leaves her lips at the sight of banana peels on her desk, and she frowns at the varying fruits and vegetables that were left lying at almost every nook and cranny of the remains of a hurricane, that was, her bedroom.

"Yeah, thanks Suzuna", she heaved.

 _"I'll tell the doctor that she can let herself in."_

Misaki nods through the phone, knowing that nothing she will say can bend her sister's words when the latter has her mind made up. "I—I'm really sorry for the trouble—"

 _"It's really nothing, 'nee-chan",_ the younger Ayuzawa deadpanned, before adding, _"Besides, it was our fault why you're in this state in the first place."_

"It wasn't anyone's fault. More like, it was my fault for not knowing how poison ivy looked like."

 _"Please rest well, onee-chan."_

And the conversation ended like that. _Typical of Suzuna to end a call without saying goodbye,_ she thought.

* * *

Usui Takumi looked at the door before him.

 _Two seven two nine._

He had gotten the address right, no doubt about that, but he was unsure on whether he should barge in as instructed; the deadpanned voice on the line earlier had said that it was alright to intrude for the patient was unfit to open the door. And really, there wasn't anything wrong with that, if it wasn't for the fact that Nakamura-san (the only woman on shift) had chosen to go in labour today, leaving him—the only doctor available—to attend to—

 _"Ayuzawa Misaki?"_

The name reminded him of that girl from his high school. How could he have forgotten when she was the only one left unfazed by him?

 _"More like she was the only one who threw a shoe at you."_

Anyhow, he had hoped that this Ayuzawa-san wasn't as much of a male hater like the Ayuzawa Misaki he had known from high school, and that the patient behind the door wouldn't mind it if _he,_ a man, would intrude her apartment.

"Well, here goes."

 _A knock._

"Ms Ayuzawa?"

 _Three more knocks._

"Ayuzawa-san? It's Dr Usui here. I was requested by your sister to come by?"

He had expected a reply, or at least a _Come in,_ but as much as his extraterrestrial ears had let him hear all sorts of things, there was only silence, and after a couple more knocks, he had made his mind to try and break through the door.

That was, until he had turned the knob to see that the door hadn't been locked at all.

"Ayuzawa-san? I was requested by—"

His breath hitched as he sensed the smell of...

 _"Apple cider vinegar?"_

The mess of fruits and vegetables wherever he glanced could not be overlooked, and Takumi noted that Ayuzawa-san must've done some research for some home remedies to treat her itches.

"Ayuzawa-san, I apologise for the intrusion, but I was instructed by your sister to—"

If one would have warned Usui Takumi that the sight that he would walk into would render him speechless and rigid, he would've shaken it off. But as he swallowed hard and berated himself for not being professional enough to be in such a state, he internally admitted that his denial would be all but correct.

This Ayuzawa Misaki—no doubt—was the Ayuzawa-kaichou from Seika High, and he swore he must've stayed there for about a minute or so, stiff as he took in the sight of Ayuzawa from years ago clad in nothing but her bra and panties, sprawled across her bed as if it was a scene from the mangas she used to confiscate back when she was known as the Demon President.

And he doesn't know how to react to the fact that his body was reacting—finally reacting—to a person.

 _And to the infamous student council president from his high school days at that._

He had wondered about his preferences long ago, and had thought about the possibility that he could be asexual, because girls nor boys nor 2D beings were able to elicit responses from him; so a sleeping maiden being capable of doing so—that was slightly nerve-wracking.

 _Sometimes,_ he recalls his professor's words, _it could get really hard when you're a doctor._

 _But what the shit,_ he thought, _I didn't know hard could be defined by other circumstances._

And Usui Takumi wasn't much of a potty-mouth, so yes, being affected by such a view to the point of cussing really did count as something rather... say... _difficult._

Noticing the rashes and scratches on her _almost_ perfect body—

 _Wait... almost?_

The inner pervert in him with whom he had come to believe did not exist immediately made itself known to him, and his guard was down and soon the little asshole was whispering all sorts of things.

And it happens all too fast that he is wondering why he hasn't busted a vein yet.

 _Her body lacks something,_ its voice rang through his head, laughing mischievously, _that is... you._

And so he hurries by her side, careful not to touch her because—

1\. Consent was yet to be sought.  
2\. If he did, his reputation of a doctor will go down the drain, and out of it will come a pervert.

And so he speaks.

"Ayuzawa-san, I've been instructed by your sister to intrude, as she said that you were unfit to open the door. Please wake up so that I may help you."

 _No response, just her scratching her leg in her sleep._

 _Yeah,_ his mind spoke once again, _just her scratching her—OH THOSE LEGS._

He cleared his voice before repeating what he had said (and no, not what the newfound pervert had), only this time he had been louder.

 _What the fuckity fuck, I could get fired for this._

 _But she could be dying for all you know,_ his inner Takumi said, providing him a reason to neglect the protocols of seeking consent; she could be fighting for her life right now.

Throwing his indecent thoughts somewhere he was sure he wouldn't be able to reach (well, at least for now), the Takumi before Ayuzawa was replaced by Dr Usui, and his gloved hands immediately dove to check her vitals.

"Ayuzawa-san, please wake up for your appointment. Your sister has instructed me to come here—"

 _"Hmm?"_

She sits up, and he is able to breathe. _Finally, you've woken up._

"I apologise for the intrusion, but I received a call asking me to come here to check up on you", he states calmly, glad that he is able to because his heart is in his throat. "Poison ivy incident?"

Her eyes flutter dramatically, but in reality she was just trying to adjust to the sudden brightness.

For Takumi however, came a feeling that made him want to bash his head against bricks— _was she trying to seduce him?_

"Uhh—", she stutters, "Y-Yeah. I was gonna take an oatmeal bath but I guess I must've fallen asleep—"

And she pauses, because she realises that she is in her underwear, and in front of her is someone from her past _—what?—_ someone who did not have a very good name in her book.

 _"U-USUI?!"_

He remains emotionless, the aura of an expert radiated through her as he looked at her with eyes that held nothing but the soul of a medical professional.

So she holds her tongue, because he probably doesn't recognise her at all.

"Uh, could you please let me get dressed first?"

"O-Oh", he stutters, but she doesn't notice it. Regaining his composure, he clears his throat once again, so to speak, "I will be outside by your living room, Ayuzawa-san. Please excuse me for intruding so rudely and touching you without consent—"

 _"Y-You t-touched me?!"_

"To check your vitals, Ayuzawa-san. I had to make sure that you were in a stable condition."

"Oh", she replies, once again forgetting her state of undress. "T-thanks, uh, Dr Usui, right?"

He raises an eyebrow because he was sure that she had recognised him, but it was so fleeting that she was unable to notice so. "Yes, Ayuzawa-san", he stands, before walking to the door, "I will be outside then. Please call me when you are finished."

"Y-Yes", she replies stupidly, and his action of pulling the door behind him snapped her out of her trance.

* * *

Usui Takumi paced around her living room, recalling how he had seen Ayuzawa like that.

Would the old him believe that Ayuzawa-kaichou liked to wear such lingerie?

 _Or that she even slept almost naked?_

He shrugged, because the old him never even thought of such before, and the art of the exaggerated milk bags the size of birthday party balloons had never actually excited him like it did his schoolmates back then.

And so he looks away to distract himself with something else; anything would be perfect.

"Ayuzawa Misaki. Ayuzawa Misaki. Ayuzawa—"

His eyes widens at a framed photograph on her wall, and he breathes.

 _"—Misaki."_

And he gulps for the umpteenth time because there was the kaichou on the wall, except that she didn't look like the kaichou.

Ayuzawa Misaki was in a skimpy black and white maid outfit, an obviously embarrassed blush painted on her cheeks as she posed with some others sporting the same attire, but that didn't really matter because it was only Ayuzawa that did.

Usui Takumi didn't know how long he had been staring at the photograph of Ayuzawa, but he did anyway, and minutes passed until he realised that Ayuzawa wasn't coming out any sooner, and only there were only splashes of water that could be heard.

 _"Ayuzawa-san?"_ he calls through the door. "Are you alright in there?"

 _No reply._

"Ayuzawa-san, do you want me to come in?"

 _No reply._

Takumi frowns, and he intrudes the privacy of her bedroom once again. The smell of apple cider vinegar was stronger, and the splashing of the water grew louder.

"Ayuzawa-san, are you alright?"

The absence of her reply told him to barge in, and so he did.

* * *

Ayuzawa Misaki sinks herself in the bath as she turned the tap on, her mind hazy as she unconsciously disregarded that there was a doctor in her apartment, eyeing the cheesecloth bag that held her most precious oatmeal, and she leans her back on the marble that was now getting warm; it felt really good indeed.

Her mind flits back to Usui Takumi, and how he had looked earlie— _"Wait, why the fuck was he here?"_ she hissed as she remembered the state in which he found her in.

 _Why in the world did anyone have to see her in her shittiest state, and in nothing but her skin that felt like hell and in nothing but her underwear? Why did anyone have to discover her? Why did Usui Takumi have to see her when she looked so shitty and—_

 _Wait. Why did it matter?_

 _He probably doesn't remember you,_ she told herself, obviously, because no one really remembers their student council president, right? And Usui was the type of guy who defined apathy. _Yes, yes, he doesn't remember you,_ she smirks, _so you should probably forget him too!_

And the way his hair looked. And how he had looked in that white coat. And how he was wearing glasses that only accentuated his deep deep emerald pools— _shit._

"Ugh", she mutters, as she fought with all her might not to fall into her urge of wanting to scratch herself. She needed a two year vacation from her skin, probably. But anyway, she complied with what her body had been longing for, and Misaki started scratching at her arms, not noticing that her tub was about to overflow (and that her door was being opened).

 _"Ayuzawa-san, are you alright?"_

His voice resounds in her head that she closes her eyes and lowers herself into her oatmeal bath, because she couldn't bear having to go mad over someone's voice.

 _"Ayuzawa-san!"_

She feels a strong pull on her left arm, and her other arm instinctively shoots up to cover her chest, and she is glad that she did, because Usui pulled her out of the water and all she could hear in her head was, _'Shit, I'm naked, I'm naked, I'm literally naked and oh gosh, I'm naked.'_

 _"Are you drowning, Ayuzawa-san?!"_

And Misaki feels like fainting at the sound of his frantic voice that she retracts her arm. "W-What—What the fuck", she whispers.

"Fuck", he blushes, and the rest of his words flow out of his mouth weakly, "I", he breathes, "I apologise Ayuzawa-san. I only thought that you were drowning and that you—holy shit, I'm so sorry."

Misaki could only nod at his words and slowly retreat back into her oatmeal prison, watching his figure disappear through the door.

"Wait!" she blurts out, and she clasps her hand over her mouth, but she is too late, because he came back.

"Ayuzawa-san?"

"I—I still need help, you know."

Usui Takumi feels his ears getting warm at her ambiguous words, and he notices that she wasn't any different.

"I—Will you help me get rid of this itch?"

And his confidence shoots up and out of his pants, because he gives her his best smirk. "I'll be glad to, Ayuzawa-san."

* * *

"And that was how me and your beautiful Mama met", Takumi exclaims rather proudly, whispering into the ear of his one year old Rui as he continues to cradle the boy to sleep. "Maybe I'll tell you the rest of the story when you're older, but that's it for now." The kids had long been asleep, but Rui had woken up and had started crying, and so the man came to attend to his bawling son.

His ears pricked at the sound of the shower stopping; Misaki probably finished her bath which meant perfect timing, because Rui had finally fallen asleep. He then sets the boy back on his crib before stooping down to kiss his forehead, and he does the same with his daughter Sara.

Takumi smiled.

Rui had finally fallen asleep, which pretty much equates to him and Misaki being the only ones awake, and that only meant one thing.

With careful steps did he tiptoe out of the nursery, before whispering, "Good night my little Misakis!" like a stupid idiot of a dad, but he didn't mind anyway. He would continue to bid them good night that way even if they had their own children, and he disregarded that last thought because _surely,_ he scoffs, _I am the only man in Sara's life._

His infectious grin has reached both ears by the time he has reached their bedroom, and he reminisces about the time when he looked up at Misaki's apartment door, and he thanks God for the nth time that Nakamura-san had chosen to give birth that day, and he lets out a hearty chuckle.

 _"Ayuzawa-san? It's Dr Usui here!"_

* * *

 **A/n: So that's that! Worst fic of the history frick I might abandon this account bc of this, but please leave reviews anyway. I've never done this kind of writing before, so it felt so weird lol goodbye**


End file.
